


Juyeon's Hyunjae hyung

by YINART



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Juyeon, Boyband, Confessional make out, Frustration, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Milju, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Top Hyunjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINART/pseuds/YINART
Summary: Juyeon got a crush on his hyung and he got it badly...just that he didn't know Hyunjae too have been feeling things for him for a while now.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 48





	Juyeon's Hyunjae hyung

"Hey Juyeon, can you hold this for me-"

The voice made Juyeon turn quickly in a haste, shocked that the man walked in without a warning or a knock. Seeing Hyunjae with the surprised look on his face, Juyeon blushed and turned back to the mirror he was looking at. He forgot to lock the door. 

He was dressed in a school uniform, only that it was a girl student's uniform that made Hyunjae look surprised.

"I-I didn't know you wer-"

"It's for the concert vcr" Juyeon quickly reasoned out cutting the older off. He was embarrassed that Hyunjae was the first to see him like this, it would have been better if the others already knew about it but none of them knew he was going to dress up as the female character.

Hyunjae smiled after a few seconds of understanding the situation Juyeon was in, "It's okay, Juyeon. There's nothing wrong with it, you don't have to be embarrassed."

Juyeon smiled, happy that his hyung thinks the same, "Yeah, I just wasn't ready to walk in on like this." 

Hyunjae chuckled and came to his side, looking at the younger in the mirror " You look pretty in it. Do you need any help?"

Blushing at the comment, Juyeon quickly shrugged it off, "Nah, I was done anyway. They told me to fill in for Changmin."

Changmin was actually assigned to play the role but because of an injury, he had to stay back in the dorms to heal faster before the concert day.

Hyunjae froze at the information he just got and Juyeon couldn't hide his blush when he seemed to have realised that the both of them were the main characters for the vcr now.

Changmin was to play Q-liet while Hyunjae as Jaemeo and they were supposed to make a 15min parody of morderned Romeo And Juliet. 

"Do you not want me to?" Juyeon asked with a small voice, worried after seeing Hyunjae's blank expression. The thought that Hyunjae wouldn't want him to play Juliet kind of hurt inside.

"What? No! I mean, I don't mind. It's not like that." 

Juyeon wasn't convinced. Hyunjae sounded way too defensive about it.

"I don't want to do it if you aren't happy with me playing the role." Juyeon expressed his thoughts with a very sulky voice. He was only like this to Hyunjae, he couldn't help but always act like a kid when it comes to the older.

With only 4months apart, yet Hyunjae treated him as someone a lot younger so he couldn't help but embrace how Hyunjae babies him. Maybe, that's how he grew to have comfort in Hyunjae and didn't fear to confide his still young and naive thoughts.

Younghoon was also someone with a similar age gap with him like he had with Hyunjae, but he felt more like a same aged friend since the older treated him like one. It was different with Hyunjae. 

"Fuck no, Juyeon. Why wouldn't I want you to play the role?"

"You don't look too happy about it." Juyeon walked over to the bed and plopped down to sit and Hyunjae followed him.

"No, it's not like that. I was just surprised we are going to act together."

" ... "

Juyeon didn't answer him and Hyunjae didn't like that his reaction was misunderstood. It wasn't that he hated the idea of them playing the roles together, it was something else in the script that he was afraid of when they act together.

"Juyeon, why are you suddenly sulking? You know I'd always support you, you know you're my favourite dongsaeng."

"I understand if you were sad that Changmin got replaced but-"

"No I don't really mind about that, Changmin needs to rest and it's just a short vcr. He actually wanted to be 'the tree' so he wouldn't mind either."

Juyeon couldn't help but let out a laugh at that, making Hyunjae smile that the younger wasn't sulking anymore. Playing a tree sounded so much like something Changmin would love to do. Hyunjae was right about that so why did he froze when he said he was going to replace Changmin?

"Have you read the script?"

Juyeon shook his head and Hyunjae sighed bringing back Juyeon's frown.

"What are you so worried about? You don't trust my acting?" 

"God, Juyeon. Stop saying things like that. I trust you, okay? There's this scene we have to act out together, it's myself I don't trust...not you."

"What do you mean by that, hyung? It's just a short vcr like you said and the fans wouldn't mind us messing up a bit, so I don't understand what you're so worried about."

Hyunjae stared at him and the younger stared back in curiosity before the older swallowed down his nervousness and suddenly moved closer to him. Juyeon, totally unprepared, sucked in a breath when Hyunjae brought his face close to his. Eyes quick shut, startled and very nervous, he waited for anything to happen but nothing came. He felt Hyunjae moving back again after a few minutes and he opened back his eyes.

"What was that?" Juyeon said, blushing furiously.

"Practice." Hyunjae answered with a satisfied smile.

"What practice?"

"Practice for the scene I was worried about."

Looking at Juyeon's flustered face, Hyunjae chuckled and stood back up,  
"Not anymore though, See you outside, JU-liet." He said in a teasing tone and left the room, leaving Juyeon confused and his heart beating like crazy.

Hyunjae came out of the room looking smug, he was worried about his unsure feelings for the younger before. But when he pulled whatever he just did inside Juyeon's room, he noticed how Juyeon was the one affected by his sudden closeness, not him.

When Hyunjae moved close to Juyeon's face, he monitered himself and how he felt. The younger sitting frozen in surprise gave him a weird kind of assurance to himself that his feelings for the younger wouldn't deter his actions later in the scene. That Juyeon will be a little nervous too, not just him; that it was completely normal feeling nervous about it, even if he didn't feel it when he thought he had to do it with Changmin.

But that feeling of assurance all went down hill when Juyeon came out looking just so pretty with his hair long, clipped with a butterfly red ribbon on the side, and when they were told to act the scene he feared a lot. The skirt Juyeon wore wasn't helping him either, and he hated that he couldn't shake off these things he was feeling for his younger member

He inhaled in and out before holding the other boy by his waist, the director told Juyeon to put his hands on Hyunjae's chest, adding fuel to the fire burning him up.

"The position looks great! Now Jaemeo, lean closer to Juliet and act like you're going to kiss him." The both of them heard the director say. And Juyeon heard Hyunjae curse lowly before he went in for it.

Juyeon unlike before, didn't freeze but trembled like a cat in heat in Hyunjae's arms when the older moved his face closer to kiss him. The sight was making Hyunjae absolutely crazy, the younger's cheeks flushed, breath hitched, uneven and all in his arms. Juyeon was so nervous and so was he.

This was a scene Juyeon didn't expect at all. He was assigned to the role at last minute so he didn't get the time to read the script either, just the outlines.

He didn't know he would be in Hyunjae's arms, the older so close to kissing his lips. This was torture, a scene where they had to act like they kissed but end it before their lips touch? It has been so long but the director never said 'CUT' as if he didn't want to distrupt the air between the two if he yelled that. Their lips were just so so close yet didn't touch.

Juyeon also noticed how Hyunjae's lips trembled just like his, was this the scene Hyunjae was so nervous about? But why? Why would his hyung be so nervous about acting with a dongsaeng? He couldn't help but feel a little hopeful.

Was Hyunjae nervous about this when he knew he had to do it with Changmin too? Or was it just Juyeon, his favourite younger member?

One little centimetre and they would kiss for real but,

"CUT!!" The director yelled just as Hyunjae was about to touch Juyeon's lips with his.

"PERFECT!" he praised them as the two quickly got off each other. "The fans will crazy love this a lot! Good job, boys!"

This was the last scene and the other members already went in to rest because of the many continuous schedules before this.

Hyunjae didn't say anything nor looked at Juyeon when he thanked the directly curtly and rushed out of the shooting set. Juyeon, too stood awkwardly before the stylist called him so he could change and go back to the dorm.

Juyeon felt sad when he noticed that Hyunjae was purposely avoiding him. He felt scared to approach him too so he didn't. Hyunjae wasn't the type to shut himself out when he felt frustrated but rather voice it out to clear up the misunderstandings. So now that he did shut himself away from Juyeon, the younger didn't know what to do. 

It had been a few days since the shooting happened and the concert was in the following week. Hyunjae always managed to lock himself up in his room right away after practice everyday and during practice, everyone was working hard and didn't have the time to have a one on one chat.

4days and they have never spoke a word to each other. Hyunjae made himself busy helping the other members in practice but never spoke a word to him directly. Juyeon didn't even try to talk to him, afraid of how Hyunjae would respond. 

The younger boy felt like crying. It hurted him so much that Hyunjae didn't even give him a glance. If he knew Hyunjae would feel so troubled because of the scene with him, he would have rejected to play the role. 

Juyeon initially thought, maybe just maybe it was because Hyunjae felt the same he felt towards him. Now he just feels stupid to even hope for it. Hyunjae seemed to have been uncomfortable to act that intimate scene with someone he thought of as a close younger brother.

He couldn't concentrate during practice at all and this might affect their stages, Juyeon knew it. He tried his best to block out all thoughts but whenever Hyunjae comes to his sight while dancing he always ended up losing focus and made mistake ruining the synchronization of the group.

”Juyeon, Is something wrong with you? You seem out of it a lot lately." Changmin commented from the side monitoring their steps.  
"You know the concert is next week, we can't mess this up. Fix whatever is going on, I'll be in other room if you want to talk" Sangyeon commented and gave him a supportive pat on his shoulder, "Boyz, let's take a break." He announced.

Everyone dispersed including Hyunjae to do their own thing leaving Juyeon alone in the practice room and that's when he broke down crying. It hated him so much that only he was affected by this but not Hyunjae. Why wasn't he as strong as the older boy? Why couldn't he just act like everything was fine like Hyunjae did? Why was he always this emotionally weak?

Anyone who didn't know them would think that Juyeon was tough while Hyunjae was the softer one from their looks but that's actually not it. Juyeon was a lot vulnerable than most people think, he had emotions that easily crumble with just a touch. Hyunjae had always been his go to for problems he had faced, but he couldn't do that now.

Footsteps were heard as someone came closer to where he sat crying. He sniffled and looked up to see Hyunjae handing out a soda can infront of him.

Juyeon was surprised but he didn't show it. The man of his problem was here after days of avoiding him just to act like nothing was wrong between them. Annoyed he looked away refusing to take it.

"What's wrong?"

Juyeon bit on his lips, afraid something he would regret will come out of his mouth once he opens it. He wasn't one to get angry but Hyunjae acting nonchalant about this made him so angry.

"You know you can talk it out to-"

Juyeon didn't wait for him to finish his words, he quickly stood up and stormed out of the room. Bumping onto Sangyeon on the way out but he didn't look back and stormed off.

Sangyeon watched the younger boy went away and turned to Hyunjae as he walked in the practice room, "It's you, isn't it?"

Hyunjae sighed and looked down on the floor, guilt eating up, "I messed up."

"If that isn't obvious already" The older remarked sarcastically.

"I thought I would be able to act like usual around him, but I couldn't even look at him no matter how much I tried."

"Whatever is going on between you two, fix it fast. You're the older one, try to talk it out." Sangyeon sighed, "The concert is next week and you know it. We can't mess this up, Hyunjae."

Hyunjae nodded understanding the older member's responsibility over them. Sangyeon shook his head and sat down beside him, "He cares about you more than anyone. Everyone knows you guys have been awkward around each other lately. Go and clear up everything, he will understand."

"What if he doesn't? I'm afraid he might think of me otherwise" 

"Do you really think Juyeon is like that? Don't kid on yourself, Hyunjae. You know how that kid is."

Sangyeon was right but he was still afraid to voice out his feelings to Juyeon, he really needed to pull himself together and face the truth. The more he keeps acting like this, the more he hurts the younger...which he just realised. He's so stupid, he thought to himself.

"Are you going to sob over this without giving a try to make up? Get your heavy ass up already. He's probably back at the dorm."

"Thanks hyung, I'm sorry the practice had to be stopped, I'll bring him back soon." Hyunjae stood up and gave the can he was holding to Sangyeon before he left.

The dorm was quiet and dark when he came in. The other members were all still at the agency. He put the lights on and pulled his courage up and went to Juyeon's room

"Juyeon?" He knocked on his door, "Juyeon, are you there? We should talk"

With no response given, he sighed and turned the knob to see that it wasn't locked. But when he came inside the room, it was empty. He didn't see Juyeon's bag that the younger usually kept on the table right after he's back from practice.

"Juyeon?" He quickly pulled out his phone and called his number. But the ring goes without getting recieved, he did it a few times but no response.

Worried, he ran out of his room and checked the other rooms but there was no trace of the younger male. He called up Eric quickly but the maknae wasn't aware of where Juyeon was either.

He called their manager again, incase Juyeon told him about his whereabouts but the manager seemed to be uninformed about the situation concerning Hyunjae's worried and guilt stricken voice.

He rushed up the roof of their dorm where Juyeon usually hang out once a while but it was empty too. He tried to ring up the younger again, but it still didn't give any response.

Frustrated he ruffled his hair in a mess, bad thought flogging in his mind. He went back inside to get his things he left in Juyeon's room so he could go out to search for the younger. And that's when he was startled by Juyeon's presence as he barged in his room unaware that the younger was already there.

The younger boy looked surprised too. He was clad in his bathrobe meaning he was in the shower. Hyunjae closed his eyes and exaled out in relief, he forgot to check the shower.

Juyeon noticed Hyunjae's unruly hair sticking out in all places as if he'd just run a mile, all messy and his breath heavy. Before he get to comment on it, he was startled when Hyunjae rushed in to hug him, tighter than any hug he ever gave him.

"God, I was so worried." The younger heard him say.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Juyeon unmoved. Hyunjae must have realised that they were still in a no-talking relationship, he slowly moved back.

"I thought you ran away. Where's your phone?"

"I left it at my studio room." Juyeon answered plainly.

"I thought you were ignoring my calls, I was searching for you."

Juyeon simply nodded and moved away to get some clothes from his closet. Hyunjae sighed in regret, understanding the distance Juyeon was keeping between them at the moment. It was all because he did it first.

"I'm sorry" he said looking down, he felt so guilty he couldn't look at him, "I'm sorry for acting like everything was okay, when it was not."

"..." 

Hyunjae looked up at the younger with his lack of response, "Can you say something?" 

"..."

"I hate you."

That hurt Hyunjae, but he knew he deserved it. The younger didn't stop there and continued after a few seconds of silence 

"But...I-I also love hyung so much I don't know what to do when you ignored me," his voice was shaking.

Guilt was eating Hyunjae up when he saw tears wet in the latter's eyes, "I'm really sorry, Juyeon, you can hate me. I deserve it."

Juyeon frustrated turned to him quickly, "But I also said I love you. Why are you ignoring that?"

Hyunjae widened his eyes, he thought Juyeon meant it in a brother kind of way.

"I like you, okay? No, I love you...just not in the way you thought it was." Juyeon continued, shocking Hyunjae even more.

"You love me?" Hyunjae asked still shocked. He never thought Juyeon liked him that way, he always thought the younger adored him as an older brother he could lean on and nothing more.

Juyeon looked away, suddenly feeling bare that he let out his feelings.

"I always have but you don't care anyway," Juyeon whispered and turned back to find his shirt but Hyunjae heard it and held him back by his wrist.

"I- " Hyunjae didn't know what to say. Juyeon just confessed but his heart felt heavy thinking about how hurt the boy must have felt all this while. His heart elated but at the same time felt sorry that he wasn't courageous enough like Juyeon to set out his feelings first. "Juyeon, listen. That day," Hyunjae gulped, "I felt things I thought I shouldn't have towards you. I know this might sound just an excuse for how I acted but, I didn't want you to think of me as a weird hyung or anything that's why I tried to distance myself from you for a while."

"weird?" The younger voiced out his confusion.

"I thought it'd be weird to have feelings for you when you lean on me as a brother so I pushed it back all this while. But when we had to do that scene, and you came in looking so pretty, dolled up and all, I couldn't run away from the attraction I felt towards you anymore. You saw how worried I was when you told me you'd replace Changmin. I was scared I'd give in to my feelings and kiss you for real during the filming, I thought you'd freak out if you found out I really wanted to kiss you. I was scared you wouldn't even come near me anymore after that."

"..."

"Hyung..." Juyeon seemed to have understood finally why Hyunjae have been acting how he had been all this while. 

"I like you too, Juyeon. And I'm so sorry for being a coward." Hyunjae looked away from the younger embarrassed.

"I can't believe I'm saying all these only after you told me your feelings. I was going to explain it first but you were a step ahead, I'm so fucking pathetic." He mumbled to himself enough for Juyeon to hear it all.

"Say something..." Hyunjae spoke, afraid this was all a dream.

"You want to kiss me?"

Hyunjae got startled.

"Answer me, hyung." Juyeon was serious about it but he felt elated just by the thought that Hyunjae wanted to kiss him.

"I mean I wanted to, at that time." Hyunjae knew Juyeon's question was dangerous.

"How about now?" Juyeon couldn't hold it any longer, he was frustrated that Hyunjae was beating around the bush.

Hyunjae was surprised at his tone. The younger sounded desperate and it only made him want to give into him, "Only if you want me to." Hyunjae said slowly bringing his palm and resting it on Juyeon's face. Juyeon felt like purring against his touch, Hyunjae always had that effect on him.

"Then, kiss me." he whispered. Hyunjae wasn't surprised, he knew this was coming from the look Juyeon was giving him, "Juyeon, you know what we're into if we cross this." 

"I know. But let's talk it out later, just kiss me please." Juyeon knew he was acting like a desperate lover but he just couldn't hold it anymore after he heard Hyunjae's side of the confession. 

"Hyung..." he close his eyes and whimpered when Hyunjae caressed his jaw so tenderly it was driving him insane. But Hyunjae was hesitating, he knew it.

He was surprised with how wary Hyunjae was about everything, when he thought Hyunjae was strong all this time. 

Juyeon took the older's other hand and guide it by his waist, "What are you afraid of? You told me your feelings and I told you mine, why are you hesitating?"

"..."

"Hyung-"

"Promise me our relationship will never break after this and will only grow further, promise me that Juyeon. I'm scared of losing you someday, I'm scared of commitment. Especially you." Hyunjae whispered.

Juyeon was startled with this and he understood where Hyunjae was coming from. He didn't know how this will turn out either but he wanted to try his best, for the both of them, to give his hyung the assurance that he didn't need to worry about he future.

"Hyung, I can't promise you things I have no control of but if for the things I do have, I'm going to try my best in this. I want to do this with you. I don't want to lose you either, I pro-."

And Hyunjae went for it, swallowing down the younger's last word, tasting it on his own lips. The younger sounded surprised, but his whimpers are telling him he wanted this. He was finally kissing Juyeon. Their lips were heated against each other.

Years of yearning for his hyung's kisses and Juyeon was finally getting it. This was far better than those fantasies he made up about how Hyunjae's lips would feel on his. The older probed him to open up and he complied, Hyunjae's tongue quickly slipping in his mouth tasting him in all desperate ways he could.

And his hands, God, Juyeon was all heated up with the way the older was massaging his waist in assurance. Hyunjae pulled him closer, closing all the distance that was left between their bodies. 

Hyunjae pulled back from the kiss and went down on his jaw, leaving trails of kisses all over before settling on his neck. Juyeon was hot all over, when Hyunjae pressed him on the wall beside his bed, bodies rubbing and burning, he didn't know what was happening but he liked this. He liked that he didn't have to think anything and enjoy this skin heating feeling Hyunjae was giving him.

Juyeon chocked out a moan when Hyunjae started sucking on his collarbone, he felt him licking on it to ease the pain but he was sure bruises will show up later on.

"Hyung..." he whimpered holding Hyunjae by his shoulder when the older lifted him up by his thighs, pressing himself closer against the wall, closing all gaps between them. Juyeon pulled him closer too with his legs curled tight around the older's waist, pressing himself harder on the older.

Hyunjae continued to kiss his neck, making him freely moan loud with his lips. He was embarrassed but he couldn't hold it in, his hyung was too good at this.

He was breathing heavily, when Hyunjae purposely slip down the robe from his shoulders leaving his upper body bare, the robe pooled around his hips.

"Hyung, kiss me more" he mewled desperate for more touches.

Hyunjae complied and took his lips in his own, kissing desperately making up for all those frustrations they had the past few days, hands massaging his waist and playing around the younger's chest, teasing him in any way he could to arouse him further.

"Baby, my pretty baby Juyeon" he whispered out, which excited the younger even more. Hyunjae treated him like one but he had never called the younger 'baby' before and hearing it made Juyeon so happy he smiled through the kiss.

Juyeon felt Hyunjae lifting him up again by his hips as he was slipping down slightly, making him rub his hardness against the other's in the process.

"Fuck." Hyunjae cursed, his voice trembling. Juyeon blushed when Hyunjae stopped, breathing in and out heavily infront of him just as he did.

He looked away only to face the mirror that was beside them and that only made him blush harder. Hyunjae finally calming himself down, followed where the younger was looking at and saw their reflection on the mirror that was attached to the wall.

"Shit. This is going to haunt me forever."

Juyeon pinked when he realised his hyung was also looking at their reflection. 

Hyunjae was holding him by his waist against the wall, his shoulders and chest all bare as his bathrobe were pooled down dangerously on his hips, his legs attached around the older's hips locking his ankles at the back, the end of the robe all riden up, showing his bare thighs where Hyunjae's other hand was grabbing him onto.

The sight made him so embarrassed, he quickly hid himself in the crook of Hyunjae's neck making the older chuckle at him.

"The view is making me insane but I think we should stop here." Hyunjae said as he heard Juyeon whimper in embarrassment, "We can take it slow." 

He pulled him away from the wall and lay him down on his bed. Juyeon looked so pretty when he looked up at him with those cat like eyes but in a very adorable way. 

He tightened his hold on Juyeon's waist and brought his other hand to hold the younger's hand, interlocking them. 

"Let's take it slow" he said before pressing a soft kiss on the younger's forehead making the latter in a blushing mess.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Hyunjae asked worried, with how quiet Juyeon has been.

"I'm just shy." The younger said slowly, pink adorning his cheeks making the older chuckle at his cuteness.

"You're fucking adorable, baby." Hyunjae said before placing his face on Juyeon's neck, leaving another kiss there.

Juyeon sighed in pleasure, he was happy about how it turned out. He didn't think his hyung might also have feelings for him but he did, more than he could have ever imagined. He knew they will face a lot of hardships in the future but he was ready to face it if it meant it will be together with Hyunjae. Hyunjae was worth it and he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> There goes my milju shot! I hope you all like it. :) Please leave some comments!
> 
> Also, I'm starting a new jumil fic on wattpad, please do check the prologue out!
> 
> "Married To My Twin's Fiance" - Y1NART13


End file.
